Central Processing Units (CPUs) may communicate with Input/Output (IO) devices via an Input Output Hub (IOH). Some CPUs may be only capable of supporting a single IOH for example due to lack of resources. This issue may reduce performance, reduce IO throughput, increase IO latency, etc. in such systems.